The present invention relates to a tom holder used to attach a tom to a musical instrument stand.
Typically, a drum set includes percussion instruments such as a bass drum, a snare drum, a tom, and cymbals, which are arranged in such a manner as to allow a single player to play the instruments. Specifically, the tom may be supported by a cymbal stand using a clamp and a tom adapter. However, this supporting method requires a plurality of components to support the tom from the cymbal stand, thus increasing costs.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,665, for example, a tom holder functioning as both a clamp and a tom adapter has been proposed. With reference to FIG. 11, a tom holder 100, as disclosed in this document, includes a holder 102 formed integrally with a sleeve 101, a ball 103 supported by the holder 102, and a rod 104, which is fixed to the ball 103, extends in an L-shaped manner. The holder 102 has a clamp structure configured by a pair of clamp pieces 102a, 102b. The ball 103 is pivotally supported by the clamp pieces 102a, 102b. The rod 104 projects from an opening 105, which is formed in a front surface of the holder 102. A tom T is fixed to a portion of the rod 104 extending upward through a fixing tool TA. This type of tom holder 100 is attached directly to a support pipe BP extending from a bass drum B through the sleeve 101. The position of the tom T, which is fixed to the rod 104, may be adjusted by pivoting the ball 103 received in the holder 102. The tom holder 100 may be used to attach the tom T to a cymbal stand or a support pipe of a tom stand, other than the mode of use illustrated in FIG. 11.
However, the tom holder 100 shown in FIG. 11 has only one opening, which is the opening 105 formed in the front surface of the holder 102. The area of the opening 105, which defines the movement range of the rod 104, is set to a comparatively small value. This reduces the movement range of the rod 104 and thus the adjustment range of the position of the tom T. To enlarge the adjustment range of the position of the tom T, the bass drum or the cymbal stand must be moved, which is troublesome and complicated for the player. If the cymbal stand is moved, the positions of the cymbals must be readjusted, which involves otherwise unnecessary work.